1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a filler device and, more particularly, to a filler device having an enclosure sub-assembly.
2. Background Art
Filler devices and associated sub-assemblies have been known in the art for years and are the subject of numerous patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,482, U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,636, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,248, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,633, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,109, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,046, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,370, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,437, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,195, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,159, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,607, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,919, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,236—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including the references cited therein.
While filler devices have been known in the art for years, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, such filler devices include enclosure sub-assemblies, which utilize conventional, mechanical latching mechanisms. To be sure, filler devices which comprise such a configuration are replete with significant drawbacks, including, but not limited to high manufacturing, maintenance, installation and repair costs—just to name a few.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a filler device having an enclosure sub-assembly, which reduces and/or eliminates the aforementioned drawbacks associated with present device configurations.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.